1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fiber waveguides and, more particularly, to hollow fiber waveguides useful in transmitting electromagnetic radiation in the X-ray, Gamma ray, and extreme ultraviolet wavelengths.
2. The Prior Art
The shorter wavelength electromagnetic radiation in the X-ray, Gamma ray, and extreme ultraviolet wavelengths finds many applications in the industrial, scientific research, and medical fields. For example, it is a useful tool in various diagnostic, testing, treatment, and experimental procedures. However, by its inherent characteristics relating to its relatively short wavelengths, this type of electromagnetic radiation readily penetrates most materials and is somewhat difficult to direct or otherwise control. Control is of particular importance since usefulness of the radiation is frequently not considered by reason of extraneous events which otherwise mar the useful events.
This type of electromagnetic radiation has long been considered to be valuable in treating abnormal tissue growth in mammals. However, unless properly controlled and directed, hard or the very short wavelength X-ray and Gamma ray radiation has been known to cause significant damage to adjacent, healthy tissue as a resultant, unacceptable risk factor. For example, many abnormal tissue growths occur at a relatively deep internal location thereby requiring penetration of the overlying healthy tissue by the electromagnetic radiation in order to reach the abnormal tissue growth. The resultant radiation injury to healthy tissue is referred to in the art as "radiation sickness" and is frequently considered to be an undesirable but tolerated side effect for various types of radiation therapy.
The relatively longer wavelength X-ray, Gamma ray, and extreme ultraviolet wavelengths of electromagnetic radiation are generally classified as "soft X-rays" and are also useful in various applications. However, their ability to penetrate matter to significant depths is limited in addition to being difficult to direct or otherwise control as are the "hard X-rays". Since the subject electromagnetic radiation from the longer wavelentgh, extreme ultraviolet electromagnetic radiation to the shorter wavelength, "hard" X-ray and Gamma ray electromagnetic radiation are generally classed as X-ray and Gamma ray electromagnetic radiation, this latter terminology will be used throughout for ease of presentation and understanding of this invention.
Numerous industrial applications could also benefit from the transmittance of the subject electromagnetic radiation from a suitable source to a utilization site. For example, various nondestruct test procedures could be conducted by carefully directing the electromagnetic radiation only to the desired location while substantially minimizing irradiation of nonessential elements.
Advantageously, suitable means for confining or otherwise controlling the directional travel of electromagnetic radiation of the X-ray and Gamma wavelengths could also be incorporated into some form of laser apparatus. This would benefit from being able to develop a cavity for these wavelengths. The development of an X-ray and Gamma ray laser assumes that the gain of the medium is larger than the absorption losses in the cavity. Since the absorption losses are related, in part, to the loss features of the laser cavity, a low loss waveguide is useful as a laser cavity.
Accordingly, it would be a significant advancement in the art to provide a waveguide and method for suitably transmitting electromagnetic radiation of the X-ray and Gamma ray wavelength ranges. An even further advancement in the art would be to provide a method for transmitting electromagnetic radiation of the X-ray and Gamma ray wavelengths.
Numerous industrial applications could also benefit from the transmittance of the subject electromagnetic radiation from a suitable source to a utilization site. For example, various nondestruct test procedures could be made conducted by carefully directing the electromagnetic radiation only to the desired location while substantially minimizing irradiation of nonessential elements.
Advantageously, suitable means for confining or otherwise controlling the directional travel of electromagnetic radiation of the X-ray and Gamma wavelengths could also be incorporated into some form of laser apparatus. This would benefit from being able to develop a cavity for these wavelengths. The development of an X-ray and Gamma ray laser assumes that the gain of the medium is larger than the absorption losses in the cavity. Since the absorption losses are related, in part, to the loss features of the laser cavity, a low loss waveguide is useful as a laser cavity.
Accordingly, it would be a significant advancement in the art to provide a waveguide and method for suitably transmitting electromagnetic radiation of the X-ray and Gamma ray wavelengths from a source to a desired location. An even still further advancement in the art would be to provide a waveguide for X-ray and Gamma ray radiation wherein the waveguide is formed into a closed loop to create a cavity for the X-ray and Gamma ray radiation. Such an invention is disclosed and claimed herein.